How to Save a Life
by These-Shattered-Bones
Summary: Gwen and Ashley are half sisters. They don't know this though, and when they find out they're put to the ultimate test as they try to find a balance between personal and work life. And when it comes to Seattle Grace, those lines are constantly being blurred. How will they adapt to this new life with new opportunities while working in a hospital where struggles are constant?
1. Pilot Part One: Gwen POV

A/N: This is a Grey's Anatomy and Supernatural fanfiction that I am Co-authoring with my friend Ashley (beautiful quotexx on Wattpad), Ashley is writting the even chapters while I write the odd ones.

* * *

~Gwen's POV~

Gwen checks her reflection in the glass one last time before she takes a deep breath. She had just been accepted into the internship program at Seattle Grace hospital. She smooths the skirt of her dress, after shrugging off the tan trench coat she had on. With a smile she heads inside of the venue nervously.

Being as smart as Gwen is, she had her pick as far as internships. The best hospitals on the West Coast had all been vying for her attention. However, it was Seattle Grace that won her over. She could stay close to her family and the hospital had a reputation for being one of the best as far as teaching programs were concerned. A waiter approaches her and offers her a glass of champagne. She gingerly accepts it and takes in the scene. It was a simple charity gala. The doctors, nurses, and other staff members mingled in their groups. Gwen scans the clumps of people. She had a name, nothing more. Bobby didn't exactly like to talk too much about his previous marriage and by association his daughter from that marriage. However, Gwen wanted to get to know her half-sister.

She wanders aimlessly, looking for someone approachable enough to ask if the woman she was seeking was here. Her lips press to the champaign flute to finish her drink when she feels someone's eyes on her. Lowering the empty glass, she scans the room, curious as to who was watching her. Piercing green eyes and a mischievous smirk meet her eyes.

Dean Winchester was somewhat new to Seattle Grace himself. He'd only been at the hospital a month or so. His reputation for being a player superseded him. Slowly, he makes his way over to the redhead, turning up the charm with each step.

"Hi there... you with anyone?" Dean smirks as he checks out the woman in front of him.

Gwen's cheeks flush, "No, no... I came alone, but I'm actually looking for someone. Would you happen to know an Ashley Grey?"

Dean purses his lips. "I do. Why?"

"I... I've heard that I'll be working with her since she's going into general like I am." Gwen lies with a shrug.

Dean studies the woman. "Okay then... she's probably around here somewhere. Probably with Mick." He flatly replies.

Gwen cocks her head and raises an eyebrow at the shift in his tone. "Who's Mick?"

"Dr. Mick Davies. He's a neurosurgeon. We're best friends... well we used to be. That's not important." He waves his hand dismissively.

"I'm Gwen, by the way." She holds her hand out to shake the man's.

Dean gingerly takes her hand in his, bringing it up to his lips. "Dean."

Gwen giggles and turns her gaze away from Dean.

The band starts to play a slow ballad as people flock to the center of the room.

"May I have this dance?"

Gwen nods eagerly and takes Dean's arm when he offers her it.

After the song ends and numbers are exchanged, Dean directs Gwen over to a small group of people.

"If she's not there, then I don't know where else she is but someone in that group may have an idea."

Gwen thanks him and kisses his cheek before heading off in the direction he had described.

A dark haired man with light eyes scoffs as Gwen approaches. "Why are they allowed to attend this event? We weren't as interns."

"They're probably better behaved than you." A dark haired woman muses.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The man glares at the woman.

"Exactly wha-"

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Ashley Grey..." Gwen interrupts their bickering.

A blonde woman studies Gwen. "She's out on the balcony right now. She needed some air. The party scene was never really her thing. I'm Mary by the way. This is Arthur," she motions to the man with the dark hair and light eyes. "And this is Meg." She nods to the woman with dark hair.

Meg waves halfheartedly.

"It's nice to meet you all. My name's Gwen." She smiles slightly.

Arthur squints at Gwen. "Why are you even looking for Ashley anyways?" His voice had a faint British accent to it.

"I ahh... I heard I'd be working with her since we're both going into general." Gwen watches the group.

Arthur snorts. "Cut the bullshit or go back to the kids' table. Why are you looking for Ashley?"

Mary places a hand on Arthur's arm. "Forgive him. He's protective of his friends." She gives him a warning glance.

"No, no. It's okay. Thank you for your help. It was lovely to meet you all." Gwen smiles kindly before excusing herself to attempt to find the balcony.

"Where you headed?" Dean chirps, appearing suddenly at Gwen's elbow as she walks.

Gwen jumps a little. "Balcony. Ashley's there."

He nods. "I could show you the way if you want."

"I can find it on my own, thanks though."

"You sure? This place is pretty confusing and crowded. I swear I won't pry. You can even pretend I'm not ever there. I'll just walk you up to the balcony."

Gwen sighs and looks at Dean. He clearly wasn't going to relent.

"I just don't want you getting lost." He whispers as his eyes flicker over Gwen's form. He was slightly puzzled but didn't let it show. This compassion he's starting to feel towards the woman was a foreign concept to him.

With a sigh and a reluctant nod, Gwen allows herself to be led by the man she had just met. Little did she know, how much he would come to mean to her.


	2. Pilot Part Two: Ash POV

Ashy POV

Ashley sighed and leaned against the railing, looking over the city lights. Tonight was a charity gala and while she was having fun it had gotten a bit much, so she excused herself and stepped outside. Meg had looked at her when she excused herself, and only Ashley noticed the glint of concern in her eyes but that was gone just as quickly as it appeared.

A soft breeze blew by, making goosebumps spread up across her arms and legs. She tilted her head back and looked up at the stars which held so much for her, after all Mick had asked her out durring a meteor shower. A tiny silver speckle darted across the dark velvet sky, she closed her eyes and made a wish.

So zoned out as she was, she didn't hear the door slide open, nor the soft click-clack of heels as a short redhead stepped onto the balcony. Ashley did jumped though when the young woman cleared her throat, turning around she saw her. The redhead was shorter then herself, standing at 5'4 to her 5'8, with red hair and light eyes. Looking very much the opposite of the taller, dark haired woman.

"Erm, Hello..?" Ashley tilted her head, wondering who the other woman was.

"Ah, h-hello... You wouldn't happen to be Ashley Grey, would you?" That made her raise an eyebrow, but she probably just over heard her name. Ashley shrugged it off.

"Yes, that would be me. And you are?" Eyebrow still cocked to her hairline Ashley leaned against the railing, arms crossed over the glittery bodice of her dress.

The unnamed redhead coughed akwardly, red dotted across her cheeks. "Erm, I'm Gwendolyn Grey, But most people call me Gwen. I ah, my father-er, our father meantioned you a few times...Oh!" She shot forward to grab Ashley's arm when the taller of the two looked like she was about to fall backwards, both eyebrows vanished into her hairline.

"Ex-excuse me, did you say _our_ father?" Ashley coughed, hand pressed to her chest.

"Erm, Y-yes I did. My father is, is Bobby Grey..."

"B-Bobby Grey. As in the Bobby Grey who was married to my mother and left us when I was _ten_?" The blonde almost growled out.

Gwendolyn shrinked back against the wall, trying to make herself look smaller. "I-well... Yes" she stammered, looking down, fighting back tears from the hatred that colored her half-sisters voice.

There was a long akward silence that clouded over and around them, neither looking at the other. Then the door opened again and a dark haired man in a tux stepped out.

"Ah, I was looking for you Beautiful" he leaned down and kissed Ashley's flushed cheek, handing her a flute of champagne. Then he noticed the red ginger trying to melt into the wall, "who's this, Darling?"

Gwen turned and fled back into the building, her eyes and cheeks burning and a globus sensation building in her throat.

 _"She's nobody, Dear."_


	3. Plastics Gwen POV

p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"~Gwen POV~/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; text-align: center;" /p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"It'd been a few days since the gala, but Ashley's words echoed in Gwen's head: emShe's nobody, Dear. /em/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;" /p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"The redhead refuses to meet her half-sister's gaze whenever they pass by one another in the hallways. Even when being assigned to the same service creates awkwardness. /span/p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"Dean was one of the ones caught in the midst of the tension since both Greys were assigned to plastics. G/spanspan style="font-size: 16pt;"wen looked like a puppy just /spanspan style="font-size: 16pt;"waiting to be kicked again and that hurt him. She didn't deserve this. /spanspan style="font-size: 16pt;"Ashley was harder to read. She was generally pretty cold and emotionless aside from her eyes. Her gray eyes seemed to be flickering with a raw energy. /span/p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;" /p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"Dean clears his throat and both girls turn their heads to look at him. "Alright so," He looks down at the chart. "Little Grey, tell me about the patient." /span/p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;" /p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"Gwen's cheeks flush at the new nickname. After she had found /spanspan style="font-size: 16pt;"comfort in Dean's arms and had told him that she and Ashley were related. /span/p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;" /p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"Ashley raises an eyebrow at Dean's remark as Gwen talks about the patient. De/spanspan style="font-size: 16pt;"an nods and looks over the chart, fact checking Gwen as she talks. /span/p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;" /p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""And how are we going to treat this Doctor Grey?" His green eyes flicker to the brunette. /spanspan style="font-size: 16pt;"Ashley smiles softly at the patient as she explains the skin graft procedure in simple/spanspan style="font-size: 16pt;" /spanspan style="font-size: 16pt;"terms. /span/p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;" /p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""Any questions?" Dean asks once Ashley's done talking. /span/p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;" /p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""One, but it's not about the procedure." The woman in the hospital bed starts. /span/p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;" /p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"Dean nods as if to tell her to go on./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;" /p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""How are the Greys related?" She looks at Ashley and Gwen. /span/p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"Gwen opens her mouth to answer the question before Ashley jumps in. /span/p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;" /p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""You seem like a really nice girl, Allison, but I don't really feel that it's professional to /spanspan style="font-size: 16pt;"discuss our personal life at work. Business and personal lives are to be two separate things." Ashley replies coolly. /span/p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;" /p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"Dean snorts. "Oh cause you and Mick in the on-call room is keeping that separate." /span/p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;" /p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"Ashley's cheeks flush as she glares at Dean. A mixture of hurt and anger flashes in her eyes. /span/p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;" /p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"Gwen bites back a snicker. "Dr. Winchester do we have another patient to check up on?" /span/p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;" /p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"Dean looks at Gwen. "We do. I'll see you in a little bit, okay Allison?" /spanspan style="font-size: 16pt;"Allison smiles and nods as she thanks the doctors. /span/p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"Lunch time rolls around and Gwen had managed to make it through rounds without another awkward incident. Dean had pulled her aside and reassured her. He told her that her half-sister was just a bit of a distant person and it would take some time before she /spanspan style="font-size: 16pt;"warmed up to Gwen. He asked her not to take it personally if Ashley was snippy or blunt. /span/p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;" /p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"Balancing her tray on her hip, Gwen scans the cafeteria, looking for anywhere to sit. /spanspan style="font-size: 16pt;"Mary happens to catch the intern's eye and waves her over to the table. /spanspan style="font-size: 16pt;"With a shy smile, Gwen heads towards the blonde's table. /spanspan style="font-size: 16pt;"An Asian man nudges out an empty chair for Gwen and beams at her as she sits and thanks him. /spanspan style="font-size: 16pt;"Meg looks up at her with a bored expression while Arthur doesn't bother to look up from whatever he's reading over as he eats. /span/p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;" /p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""Okay so, you met Meg and Arthur last night... This is Kevin." Mary points her fork towards the man who had just pulled the chair out for Gwen. "And I don't know if you found her last night but that's Ashley." She moves her fork towards the brunette. /span/p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;" /p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"Gwen smiles and nods. "I did. /spanspan style="font-size: 16pt;"And it's nice to meet you Kevin." /span/p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;" /p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""So Gwen... what's your speciality?" Kevin asks. He cocks his head at Gwen curiously. /span/p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;" /p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""I'm kinda leaning towards general if I'm honest." Gwen shyly admits as she starts to eat. /span/p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;" /p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""Ooh nice! Ashley's going into that field too." Kevin smiles happily. /span/p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;" /p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"Ashley hums softly at the /spanspan style="font-size: 16pt;"Ashley hums softly at the mention of her name. She looks up from her salad and her eyes rest on Gwen. /span/p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;" /p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"Gwen watches her nervously. "Hi..." /span/p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;" /p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""Hi." Ashley's tone is flat and she returns her focus back to her food. She seems a little distracted. /span/p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;" /p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""So... I saw another Davies on the board." Meg starts. /span/p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;" /p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""What do you mean another Davies?" Arthur looks at Meg, furrowing his brows. "I mean, it's not that common of a last /spanspan style="font-size: 16pt;"name." /span/p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;" /p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""Maybe it's like his sister or something?" Mary offers. /span/p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;" /p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""No..." Ashley whispers. "She's his wife." She refuses to meet anyone's eyes. /span/p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;" /p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"Gwen watches her sister sadly. The way she talked about this Mick guy made it seem like she was madly in love with him. He was something special to her. "Oh, Ash..." she reaches her hand out to her sister. /span/p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;" /p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"Meg looks at Gwen, raising an eyebrow. /spanspan style="font-size: 16pt;"Gwen retracts her hand as Ashley stands and takes her tray to the trash can without another word. Quietly, she watches as the brunette leaves the cafeteria. /span/p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;" /p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"An uneasy silence falls over the table and it's not long before everyone starts to disperse, going their separate ways. G/spanspan style="font-size: 16pt;"wen and Kevin are the last ones to leave. /spanspan style="font-size: 16pt;"The two make small talk as he/spanspan style="font-size: 16pt;" /spanspan style="font-size: 16pt;"her to the plastics wing. /span/p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;" /p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""Gwen!" Dean shouts as he makes his way to them. He nods curtly at Kevin. "Doctor." /span/p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;" /p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""Doctor." He returns the nod. "I'll see you around Gwen." Kevin smiles softly at the redhead before he heads back in the direction they had come from. /span/p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;" /p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"Gwen turns her focus to Dean. /spanspan style="font-size: 16pt;"Dean's green eyes are unreadable as he studies Gwen. "Has anyone showed/spanspan style="font-size: 16pt;" /spanspan style="font-size: 16pt;"you around yet?" /span/p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;" /p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""Somewhat, but I mean I was distracted so I would love a refresher." Gwen blushes. /span/p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;" /p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"Dean nods and takes her hand. "Come on. Let me show you where the on-call rooms are." /span/p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;" /p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"Gwen allows herself to be led towards the rooms. /span/p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""These bad boys will be your best friends in more than one way." Dean smirks as he steals a glance at Gwen./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;" /p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"Gwen cocks her head and what Dean had said earlier about/spanspan style="font-size: 16pt;" /spanspan style="font-size: 16pt;"Mick and Ashley came rushing back to her. "Wait, people actually do /spanspan style="font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"that/spanspan style="font-size: 16pt;" in the on-call rooms? I thought you were just fucking with Ashley." /span/p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;" /p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"Dean nods somberly. "Everyone here has done it at least once." /span/p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"Gwen nods and shudders at the thought of her sister doing such things. /span/p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;" /p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""Sorry, didn't mean to disturb you there." He opens the door so Gwen can take a look around the room. /spanspan style="font-size: 21.3333px;"Gwen heads in and a moment of sheer impulse takes over her as she pulls Dean into the room with her. Her lips crash into his as he kicks the door shut. His fingers tangle in her hair as desire overtakes them./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p 


End file.
